themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis Res Divina
Atlantis, or Atlantis Res Divina, was the faction made from gods and angels. According to Mystical Community mythology, Atlantis Res Divina was founded by Holy Lord. When Holy Lord and Zein disappeared when they went to fight Blue Satan, the Seal of the Seventh Trumpet initiated. The Seal of the Seventh Trumpet created the 24 Elder God Seals. The Elder Gods then took control of Atlantis Natura Deorum (usually shorted to Atlantis as well), home realm of the gods and angels. When Valentine de Invidia created the artificial Kim-un-Kurs, a group of nine Elder Gods joined forces to create the Kim-un-Kur Committee. They manipulated the Kim-un-Kurs, mainly Cordelia Aduella, Tenkai Hyachi, and Sirberius Reono, to their advantage. Discovering that the Elder Gods had a hidden agenda after the events during The Great God War, Tenkai killed Elder God Roselina and took her place in the Kim-un-Kur Committee. After Sirberius, Tenkai, Valentine, and Valentine's brother, Kira, killed most of the Kim-un-Kur Committee, the Ragnarok Tragedy transpired. Matthau Ashford and Arov led a revolt against Atlantis Res Divina; the attack killed most of the inhabitants of Atlantis Natura Deorum. Finally, it was stopped when Evan Nigel killed Matthau and Arov. Evan Nigel, along with Unknown and The Holy Lord's Hand, gathered the remains of Atlantis Res Divina and formed the Remnants of Atlantis. Holy Lord Whether Holy Lord exists is unknown. He is believed to have created Atlantis Natura Deorum along with other realms, including the Mystic Realm. According to Epitaph of the Holy Lord, Holy Lord sent Zein, Savior of Twilight, to gather a team to fight Blue Satan. At the end, Holy Lord vanishes. Elder Gods The Elder Gods were gods of a higher plain than normal gods who took control of Atlantis Res Divina after Holy Lord left. Each Elder God, all 24 of them, have a Seal; all of the Seals originated from the Seal of the Seventh Trumpet. When an Elder God dies, their seal seeks another host; only other Elder Gods have the power to transfer a Seal to another being. If all the Elder Gods die, the Seal of the Seventh Trumpet returns to its normal form: a veaumori While Elder Gods are, in fact, gods, they don't have to originally be gods, as seen in the case of Andi's replacement, Danziel, who was an angel. The only problem with Seal tranferance is that the original host must be dead, which is why Luke's Seal has never been recovered since Organization V has kept him alive. Elder God Luke See main article: Luke Since the beginning, Luke took upon himself to lead the Elder Gods in the right direction, becoming the unofficial leader of the Elder Gods. For a millenia he led to Atlantis' prosperity. However, when the Old War broke out, Luke was pressured by the other Elder Gods to mass a military force, which was later controlled by Elder God Darmadia. When Egrigori attacked, Luke was forced to command 'Thorns' when Elder God Roselina refused to take control. Luke led 'Thorns' to victory. In an attempt to have some stability on the sinful nature of beings, he turned the surviving members of 'Thorns', along with Shamsiel, into the Sinners of SALIGIA. In 31 OAE, Luke was kidnapped by Nemesis thanks to the powers of The Oracle. Z'Niel creates a Nobody of Luke named Ukel. Elder God Darmadia See main article: Darmadia Elder God Mystia See main article: Mystia Mystia was the Elder God who took control of the Mystic Realm. During the Battle of Swawns, Mystia led the Archangels in attack. When many Elder Gods were suggesting in having the beings of the Mystic Realm and angels be equal, Azriel started the Black Circle Movement; feeling the same way, Mystia joined. When Azriel and many of his followers were banished from Atlantis Natura Deorum, leadership of Black Circle turned to Mystia, Ppelono, and Brit. However, during the Black Circle Massacre caused by the Demon Destroyer of Gods and The Demon Lord's Hand, Mystia was killed. Elder God Izen See main article: Izen Elder God Cardovia See main article: Cardovia Cardovia was originally a god under the command of Izen and Darmadia. He had been partners with Mewt and Duun during The Great God War. When Izen died, he replaced Izen. He took Winter Stark and Samuel Summer as his Guardian Angels. After the Ragnarok Tragedy, Cardovia joined the Remants of Atlantis. In Faralda, he is attacked by Dmitri Valenti, Ashley de Superbia, and Ben Kane. After losing an arm, Cardovia flees and leaves Winter and Samuel to deal with the trio. However, Cardovia runs into Mewt whom kills Cardovia. Elder God Rotaru See main article: Rotaru Elder God Rotaru was the second oldest Elder God. During the EM-DE, Shamsiel brought Rotaru aboard Azazel's Ruby Kilsein in order to stop the flooding of Terra. He stayed with the Egrigori Multi-Dimensional Expedition for a week before leaving. Having a bad experience with the True Kim-un-Kurs, Rotaru urged for the creation of the Kim-un-Kur Committee. When it was established, Rotaru became the chairman. However, during the Fall of Divine Reign, Rotaru lost his life to Sirberius and Tenkai. Elder God Hallelujah See main article: Hallelujah Hallelujah was one of the few Elder Gods whom had siblings. He was the brother of Alleluia. When Sirberius, aided by Tenkai, Valentine, and Kira, attacked the Kim-un-Kur Comittee, Hallelujah and Amen engaged battle with Valentine and Kira. When Amen was killed, Alleluia rescued her brother. Returning to Atlantis Natura Deodum, news of the Kim-un-Kur Committee disaster spread. Hallelujah and Alleluia fled. They later joined forces with the Remants of Atlantis. While taking refuge in Faralda, the siblings encounter Vier Weiss and Lozaru. Alleluia is killed and Hallelujah is trapped in the Death Dimension. Elder God Alleluia See main article: Alleluia Alleluia was the sister of Hallelujah. When Valentine and Kira were about to killed Hallelujah in the Kim-un-Kur massacre, Alleluia rescues Hallelujah. When Alleluia and Hallelujah returned to Atlantis Natura Deodum, news of the disaster spread. Alleluia and Hallelujah fled during the Ragnarok Tragedy. They later joined forces with the Remnants of Atlantis. While taking refuge in Faralda, the siblings encounter Vier Weiss and Lozaru. Alleluia is killed during the fight. Elder God Eon See main article: Eon Eon was the oldest Elder God. He was rumored to have been alive when Holy Lord was still around. Being a historian, he taught gods and angels of the past. He came to write Epitaph of the Holy Lord. During the Battle of Swawns, Eon and Nathaniel are killed by Egrigori. Years later, during the Black Circle Massacre, Z'Niel creates a Nobody of Eon named Noe, whom becomes Tiolee Cross' fake son: Noe Cross. Elder God Amen See main article: Amen Amen was a member of the Kim-un-Kur Committee. During the attack on the committee, Amen is killed by Valentine and Kira. Elder God Eleison See main article: Eleison Eleison was a very cowardly Elder God. He led the trial against Azriel and nearly died in Azriel's coup d'etat. Years later, he fled Atlantis Natura Deorum during the Ragnarok Tragedy. Unlike other surviving Elder Gods, Eleison manadged to hide himself in replica of Atlantis that he created using an unknown power. Wanting Eleison's Seal for himself, Kyriel sends Dark Face after Eleison. Dark Face succeeds in killing Eleison. Elder God Kami See main article: Kami Kami was an Elder God who helped organize the Four Horsemen, with his own Guardian Angel, Mikael, being one of the Horsemen. During the Black Circle Massacre, Kami spots Z'Niel letting Yesed into Atlantis Natura Deorum. Yesed flees, forcing Z'Niel to deal with Kami. Creating a Eon Nobody named Noe, Z'Niel and Noe kill Kami. Elder God Rosalina See main article: Rosalina Rosalina was an Elder God obsessed with beauty. Considering herself very important, she founded 'Thorns' in which to protect her. In attempt to make herself more beautiful, Rosaline steals the life energy of her Guardian Angel to change her appearance. However, the experiment backfires and Rosalina gains the features of a man. When the Battle of Swawns breaks out, Rosalina refuses to help out, forcing Luke to take control of 'Thorns'. Years later, Rosalina is killed by Tenkai. Tenkai guises as Rosalina in order to spy on the Kim-un-Kur Committee. Elder God Andi See main article: Andi Andi was an Elder God who had great interest in the EM-DE since his Guardian Angel, Daniel, was the ARK's captain. When Rotaru decided to leave the expedition, Andi took his place. When Egrigori went mad, Andi was killed by Azazel. Elder God Danziel See main article: Danziel Danziel was originally an angel who served Elder God Rotaru. When Andi was killed, Danziel replaced him as Elder God. Danziel joined Rotaru in the Kim-un-Kur Commitee. He was later killed by Sirberius and Tenkai. Elder God L'rac'magi See main article: L'rac'magi L'rac'magi was a hero of the Nirvana War. He was killed by Sirberius Reono during the Third Battle of Kaidva. Elder God L'rae'de See main article: Leader L'rae'de was the brother of L'rac'magi. He strongly believed that each Elder God should have their own religion and that hybrids should be exterminated. L'rae'de exiled himself from Atlantis Natura Deorum and went to the Mystic Realm where he founded Nirvanism and changed his name to Leader, an anagram of L'rae'de. At that time Nirvanism was against hybrids, HyBreed assaulted Nirvanism. Both sides also fighting Atlantis Res Divina, the Nirvana War turned into a three-way war. Elder God Yardas See main article: Yardas Yardas was commonly nicknamed the "God of Space". Yardas went to war with Bloodpool and Isosoplis, which was later dubbed the Trinity War. The thirty day war ended in a draw and Luke forced the three Elder Gods to let bygongs be bygongs. Yardas was killed by Tenkai Hyachi, guised as Rosalina, in order to help out Sirberius Reono. Elder God Bloodpool See main article: Bloodpool Bloodpool was commonly nicknamed the "God of Absolute Death" since he controlled the shinigami. Bloodpool went to war with Yardas and Isosoplis. After thirty days, Luke ended the Trinity War and forced the trio to stop. Bloodpool was punished for his act by having his title as the ruler of death taken from him, which was given to the Shinigami King; it's believed that Bloodpool originally had the Death Code but was given to the Cross Faction. During the Ragnarok Tragedy, Bloodpool was killed by Matthau and Arov's forces. Elder God Isosoplis See main article: Isosoplis Isosoplis was the father of necromancy, earning him the title of "God of Anti-Life". He went to war with Yardas and Bloodpool. After the thirty day Trinity War, it was stopped by Luke. During the Ragnarok Tragedy, Isosoplis was killed by Matthau and Arov's forces. Elder God Ppelono See main article: Ppelono Gods Gods, or Minor Gods as Elder Gods would refer to them as, were lowly gods with very little authority except over angels. Oran See main article: Oran Oran was a god who supported Azriel. Oran was banished from Atlantis Natura Deorum for siding with the Black Circle Movement. He fled to the Land of East where he created a little kingdom for himself. He is later tracked down by Dante. With Larac's help, Dante kills Oran. Mewt See main article: Mewt Morakami Cardovia See main article: Cardovia Ryko See main article: Ryko Duun See main article: Duun Tempisius See main article: Tempisius Ruuso See main article: Ruuso Ruuso was a young god who was terrified of the brutality of Atlantis during The Great God War and fled to the Mystic Realm. In Zelkova, he made friends with Saria, Rubi Delacoure, and Sirberius Reono. When Va'ashear attacked, Ruuso helped Saria and Ovan Fünf fight off Va'shear's army. After the war, Ruuso joined Rubi's Mystic Knights. During the Battle of Dry Man, Ruuso is wounded by the Demon Lord's Hand. Afterwards, Ruuso and Saria leave the Mystic Knights in order to live a peaceful life at Kaidva Town. Vasharan See main article: Vasharan Vasharan is sent by an unknown group to assassinate Sirberius Reono. He kills a group of civilians to attract Sirberius. He meets Sirberius on top of a building, informing of his target his name and his race. He is then killed by Sirberius Reono. Marcosius See main article: Marcosius Marcosius was apart of the Black Circle when the Demon Destroyer of Gods slaughtered most of the members. Impressed, Marcosius joins the Fallen Order. He is given a lab at Vaquero's ranch to run. After Mewt's battle with Rasharia, Marcosius treats Mewt's wounds. Marcosius' assistant, Isthil, tries to defeat Mewt but is killed while begging Marcosius to help her. Marcosius kills Isthil himself and moves to kill Mewt. However, while fighting Mewt, a tree falls on Marcosius and kills the god. Archangels The Archangels were an elite group of angels. They had command over other angels except those in 'Thorns' and Egrigori. Evan Nigel See main article: Evan Nigel Evan Nigel was a Nobody created by Z'Niel. He became the Crowned Archangel, the Archangel leader. Evan Nigel ends the Ragnarok Tragedy by killing Matthau and Arov. Evan Nigel, Unknown, and The Holy Lord's Hand create the Remants of Atlantis. When Nicolas Flamel visits Faralda, she runs into Damien. Evangeline eavesdrops on their conversation but gets captured by Evan Nigel. When the Mystic Council comes to rescue Evangeline, Larac fights Evan Nigel. Tricking Evan Nigel by using the form of Yaduri, Evan Nigel's existence as a Nobody is revealed. He is then killed by Larac. Azriel See main article: Azriel Azriel was an archangel who befriended Egrigori's Samyaza. After the Battle of Swawns, Azriel saved Samyaza, giving his friend the persona of his right-hand man: Damien. To protest against the equality of angels and non-celestial beings, Azriel starts the Black Circle Movement. When sentenced, Azriel attempts a coup d'etat. However, he fails and his banished. Seeking sanctuary, Azriel and Damien go to Leonardo de Ira for protection. Leonardo agrees to do so but only after his meeting with Sebastin Darling concerning Cedric Aduella's disappearance. However, Leonardo is killed during the Maverick Hills Incident and Azriel becomes the new Sinner of Wrath. During the Duel of Rivals, Azriel attacks Dante in order to gain a sample of his blood. During the SALIGIA Incident, Joel was seperated from the others. Azriel toys with Joel until the angel arrives in Azriel's throne room. Azriel kills Joel but Tenkai comes and fights, forcing Azriel to flee. Later, Azriel seeks refuge at The Cell where he takes control of Key 4. The Mystic Council kills Key 4. While escaping, Azriel is killed by Kira and Vincent. Kira steals Azriel's Stigma and becomes the third Sinner of Wrath. Uriel See main article: Uriel Thorns 'Thorns' was originally a group of high-class angels whom were assigned to take the place of Rosalina's Guardian Angel and become her bodyguards. They played a vital role in the Battle of Swawns. Dominel See main article: Dominic de Avaritia Dominel was the leader of Thorns. He and Barrel led the attack in the Battle of Swawns. Dominel had great feelings for Muriel. When Dominel became Cardinal Dominic de Avaritia, the Sinner of Greed, he adopted Muriel/ Dominique de Gula as his sister. Flamel See main article: Ashley de Superbia Flamel was the strongest out of Thorns. After the Battle of Swawns, she became Lady Ashley de Superbia, the Sinner of Pride. Carmel See main article: Diva de Luxuria Carmel was an angel who served with Thorns. She had a friendship with Gel, whom would later become her lieutenant, Lust. After the Battle of Swawns, Carmel became Lady Diva de Luxuria, the Sinner of Lust. Barrel See main article: Valentine de Invidia Valentine was a noble angel who was friends with Azazel and Nathaniel, and twin brother of Akirael. He rescued Yusel from the bullies Ael and Rachel and made her his assistant. Barrel was in league with Azazel during the EM-DE, obtaining a Kim-un-Kur blood sample. During the Battle of Swawns, Barrel and Luke banished Azazel to the Death Dimension. After the battle, Barrel became Lord Valentine de Invidia, the Sinner of Envy. Muriel See main article: Dominique de Gula Muriel was an angel who had feelings for Dominel. When she became Lady Dominique de Gula, the Sinner of Gluttony, Dominel/ Dominic adopted her as his sister. Nathaniel See main article: Nathaniel Nathaniel was a friend of Barrel and Azazel. During the Battle of Swawns, Nathaniel and Eon were killed. Egrigori Egrigori was a unit of angels under the command of Azazel and Samyaza. During the EM-DE, Egrigori became corrupted, forcing the Elder Gods to banish the angels. In retaliation, Egrigori attacked. Most were killed. Azazel See main article: Draethius Azazel was a friend of Barrel and Nathaniel. He had his own kilsein: Azazel's Ruby Kilsein, otherwise known as the ARK. After the EM-DE and was banished, Azazel changed his name to Draethius and attacked Atlantis where he was trapped in the Death Dimension by Barrel and Luke. Samyaza See main article: Damien Samyaza was the friend of Azriel. Though officially he was the leader of Egrigori, Samyaza usually listened to Azazel's orders. When Egrigori planned to attack Atlantis, Samyaza warned Azriel, enabling Thorns to be ready for the assault. Afterwards, Azriel helped Samyaza form the new pesona Damien. Damien stayed at Azriel's side, even when it led to his second banishment from Atlantis. Shamsiel See main article: Leonardo de Ira Shamsiel was an angel of Egrigori. During the Battle of Swawns, he was convinced to switch sides. Afterwards, Shamsiel became Lord Leonardo de Ira, the Sinner of Wrath. Shamsiel rescued Pererun and made him his lieutenant, Wrath. Pererun See main article: Pererun Pererun was an angel with great interest in literature and history. During the Battle of Swawns, he helped kill Eon, feeling that the Elder God had betrayed him. Pererun was then tracked down by Yusel and defeated. However, Pererun barely survived. Leonardo offered him a second chance and Pererun took it. Pererun became Wrath, his lieutenant. Angels Angels, or Minor Angels, were angels of no importance. Rarely did Minor Angels gain a title, like Lord Yaduri. Abel See main article: Abel Abel was the twin of Axel. Ael See main article: Ael Ael was Rachel's lover. Ael and Rachel hung out with Joel. Ael was killed by Barrel and Azazel while bullying Yusel. Dapunzuel See main article: Dapunzuel Dapunzuel was an angel who deserted Atlantis during The Great God War. He was later recruited by Sirberius to join the Council. Tricked by Noe Cross and Vode con Len, Dapunzuel participates in the coup d'etat. Seeing the truth, he helps prevent the coup by stopping Vode. However, he is fatally wounded and dies a few months later. Akirael See main article: Kira Akirael is the twin brother of Barrel. When Barrel/ Valentine left for the Mu to asume his position as the Sinner of Envy, Akirael went with him and changed his name to Kira. Greel See main article: Greel Greel was an angelic thief who was caught by Dominel. Impressed with his skill, when Dominel became Dominic, he chose Greel to be his lieutenant: Greed. Jou'se See main article: Jou'se Jou'se was the mother of Larac, Diosma, and Gladys Aledan. Kyriel See main article: Kyriel When the Ragnarok Tragedy occured, Kyriel saw his chance. Wanting to become an Elder God, Kyriel hires Dark Face to kill Eleison. When Dark Face doesn't return on time, Kyriel gets paranoid. He notices a person tailing him and makes a run for it. The person catches him and sends him to the Death Dimension where Ein Stein turns Kyriel into Vasija. Mikael See main article: Mikael Mikael was the Guardian Angel of Elder God Kami. Mikael joined the Four Horsemen where he was killed by Dante. O'Dranoel See main article: O'Dranoel O'Dranoel was a Nobody of Leonardo de Ira created by Z'Niel. The Nobody served as a Fallen Order Lieutenant. Feeling that the Fallen Order was now useless, Draethius kills O'Dranoel. Rachel See main article: Rachel Rachel was Ael's lover. Ael and Rachel hung out with Joel. Ael was killed by Barrel and Azazel while bullying Yusel. Seeking revenge, she joins Organization V's Ocheren. Gel See main article: Gel Gel was a friend of Carmel. When Carmel became Diva, Gel became Diva's lieutenant: Lust. Yaduri See main article: Yaduri Yaduri was an angel who served under Elder God Kami. He was one of the chief people who colonized the Mu; he was honored for his feat with the rank of "lord". When Kami was killed, Yaduri was put under the services of Evan Nigel. After the Ragnarok Tragedy, Larac reveals to Yaduri that Evan Nigel is a Nobody. Following Larac's plan, Yaduri reveals Evan Nigel's secret. Yusel See main article: N.V. Yusel was a lowly angel who was picked on a lot. When being bullied by Ael and Rachel, she is rescued by Barrel. Infatuated, Yusel becomes Barrel's assistant. When Barrel becomes Valentine, Yusel becomes his assistant: N.V. Z'Niel See main article: Z'Niel Z'Niel was the Guardian Angel of Elder God Izen. When Izen died, Z'Niel was emotionally distressed where he was easily conned by Nemesis into helping Organization V. With The Oracle in hand, Z'Niel created many Nobodies for Organization V. After the Ragnarok Tragedy, at Faralda, Z'Niel encounters Ashley who kills him. Joel See main article: Joel Joel was an angel extremely loyal to Elder God Luke. When Luke was kidnapped, he was put under the command of Elder God Darmadia. Hoping to foil Darmadia's plan to exterminate all the Kim-un-Kurs, Joel goes to warn Tenkai. Joel helps Tenkai defeat Izen's army. Years later, while still searching for Luke, Joel joins Larac's team into the Mu in order to question SALIGIA. He is nearly killed by Azriel and saved by Valentine. Afterwards, Joel replaces Dominique as the Sinner of Gluttony. He then joins the Mystic Council as the 9th Seat, replacing Vode con Len. Behind the Scenes Zane was the first to mention the Elder Gods but it was Dmitri to mention Atlantis Res Divina. The last part of the faction's name comes from Roman tradition res divina (Latin for "service of the gods"). Also, the last part of the realm Atlantis Natura Deorum's name, natura deorum, is Latin for "on the nature of the gods". The reasoning for 24 Elder Gods and the name 'Seal of the Seventh Seal' comes from the 11th chapter of Revelations from the Bible. Category:The truth untold